Conventional laptop keyboards have a flexible printed circuit (FPC) board functioning as keys that are attached to a metal base board, which requires a plurality of structure bores to be disposed to cooperate with key slots, consequently the fabrication of circuit boards is complicated.
In accordance with the prior art, a luminous laptop keyboard is obtained by attaching a backlight module thereon, more specifically, the backlight module is composed of a metal based FPC board, a luminous source (i.e. LED lights) and other auxiliary materials such as a light guide plate, which are attached to the rear of a common keyboard. Such structure has disadvantages of high costs and thicker keyboard. In addition, as the luminous source needs a separate power supply and the computer motherboard needs a module to provide power and connections, accordingly, the space of the motherboard is largely occupied to some extent.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional luminous keyboard is a FPC board 1 functioning as keys and the FPC board is disposed on a base board 2. A light guide board 3 is disposed at the rear of the base board 2, silica gel keys 4 are directly attached to the FPC board 1 and keycaps 6 are connected with the base board 2 via scissor-switches 5.